Moonlight
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Two years after the events of Pokemon White and Black. It's a late night for Cheren, and his thoughts drift back to his missing Champion. HildaxCheren or Checkmateshipping, AU-kinda, OOC, Oneshot


Two years after the events in Pokemon White and Black.

The wind gush outside, branches brushes on the windows. The moonlight lite the desk full of papers. The lamp flickered, and a man gasped for frustration. He rested his hands on his face, closing his eyes.

Cheren shook his head, this wasn't a time to get sleepy, he still had work to do. Running a gym took a lot of work. He had to train, his pokemon and students, battle challengers who walked into his gym, teach at Trainer School, help the community, filed paperwork for union, which he was doing right now; and manage his personal life. True, he didn't have much of a personal life, the gym took to much time to think of anything else. He hasn't seen his family in a while, nor his friends; which was a small amount to began with.

Bianca, one of his childhood friends, he hasn't seen in two years since that fateful day. She still calls him, giving him any updates about that person, and seeing if he been taking care of himself. They never seemed to have any time to see each other, so all they could do was call each other. Within the last two years, she was able to attain a position as Juniper's assistance.

Hilda, that person, disappeared two years ago; was his best friend, his childhood friend, and his crush. She was a loud outspoken girl, one of a kind. She always manage to wipe the floor with all of her challengers, specify Cheren. He always tried to stay one step in front of her, but she ends up two steps ahead, waiting for him to follow. She would look back and smile at him, teasing him about his pace. She was able to gain the dream that Cheren always wanted, to be the Champion, but fate wanted him on a different path. And now the Champion of Unova was missing, for two years since the defeat of Team Plasma.

No one knows where she went, some say she left to a different region, but she would've called someone. That she traveled and fought against other powerful trainers to prove her worth in the world; Or chasing after the person called N, someone who left on his dragon that one day. Even some went as far to say that she died. She traveled around the region and sheltered herself in a cave. The walls collapse on top of her, killing her. Her pokemon were left outside of the cave, nothing in their power to undo the damages on her person. It became a myth you could hear their cries at night, calling for help for their master.

All they knew was she was gone, never to be heard from again.

Cheren snickered, here he was, thinking about her again. He shook his head, it was time to work, not to be thinking of his missing Champion. No matter how much he wanted to forget her, to move on, his brain always had Hilda in the back of his mind. She wasn't a type of girl to be forgotten about; her first impression caused others to follow her, like himself and Bianca. She always managed to get the most stubborn, like Cheren, on her side. He can still remember their first meeting._  
_

_A small blue-haired boy climbed out of the moving truck. He was in a brought new city, even if it was small. Everything was different than his old place. Cheren went inside of the house, everything was so huge to his young eyes. There was a staircase, and on the top floor was his room. His very own room. It was packed with moving boxes that label his name on them.  
_

_"CHEREN! Come out here!" called his mother from outside. He leaned out the window and spotted his mother and father talking to another woman. The woman had brown hair, she looked kind and caring. A small girl was around them, following a butterfly; that must be her daughter. _

_"CHEREN!" called his mother again. Cheren sighed and left the house, going to his father's side. _

_"This is my son, Cheren," introduced his father to the other lady. He nodded his head at the introduction, he wasn't really one for talking.  
_

_"Hello there Cheren, I'm... and this is my daughter Hilda," the women said. Her hand reached out, directed to the small girl behind her. _

_The small girl in pale colors turned around at the sound of her name. She looked at Cheren, she had a wide smile, and grabbed his hand, shaking it wildly. "Hey! I'm Hilda!"_

_"I'm Cheren, pleased to met you," he replied back with a quiet voice.  
_

_"Mom! Can we go play?" Hilda asked as she turned around to look at her mother. She asked without the consent of the boy._

_"Of course, dear."_

_Hilda pulled his hand, running across grass. She looked back at Cheren, her face was in pure happiness, and he joined her by smiling back. _

He shook his head again, maybe some sleep could do some good. He got up from his seat and went to the window of his small apartment. He eyes stared into the moon, "Where are you, Hilda?"

**This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so I hope I did good. I haven't played any pokemon in a while. Was this story good? Were they in character? Please review.**

**Okay, I editted this after reading the reviews, so this was full of mistakes like changing her name to White. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
